


A Little Dance, A Little Song

by MetalMistress



Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [6]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dancing and Singing, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, Everywhere There Is Feels, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, I mean I actually like the cold, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, It's too fucking cold, Light Angst, Love, OTP Feels, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Singing, Smut, Snow, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, With a fluff fluff here, and a fluff fluff there, but also fuck the cold, feels feels feels, fuck the cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: The wind is howling outside, but you and Bendy are cozy, snug, and safe inside. It's New York, so you have to expect a little snow to pop up every now and then. It doesn't matter though. Not to you. That snow can fall as much as it wants, the wind can howl and whistle and shake the rest of city, but you're not moving from the warmth of Bendy's arms and tender lover's touch.You're here, and you're here to stay.
Relationships: "Bendy" | Ink Bendy & Original Female Character(s), "Bendy" | Ink Bendy/Reader, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) & Reader, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Female Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader, Bendy/You, Bendy/reader, Boris/Alice
Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671127
Comments: 21
Kudos: 78





	A Little Dance, A Little Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysafeplaceishere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysafeplaceishere/gifts).



> Hi everybody!!!!
> 
> I come baring gifts of fluff for all da babies, especially mysafeplaceishere because she's my bestie and she's amazing and I love her :D  
> Honestly, nothing aside from the typical warnings I put in my fanfics come to mind.
> 
> -Smut  
> -Sexual Humor  
> -Cursing  
> -A little bit of angst.  
> -Boris/Alice (I WILL NOT TOLERATE HATE ABOUT THIS SHIP OR ANY SHIPS, EVEN ONES I DO NOT AGREE WITH. Just fyi, don't get yer panties in a twist lmao)  
> -Sammy being a goof

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49733340313/in/dateposted/)

( _Banner Created By Me._ )  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists._ )

_“You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.”_  
**― Dr. Seuss**

* * *

You wake up to the peaceful, steady sound of Bendy's snoring, as well as the twittering family of Mourning Doves that live in the building's attic space. When you first moved into his apartment, you had become quite startled when you heard a little tweet in the middle of the night. Bendy had sheepishly explained that there was a small bird-sized hole that allowed them to get in. He had discovered it by accident one day and... hadn't had the heart to get them out of the attic or patch up the hole. He couldn't bring himself to destroy their nest full of little eggs, or call an exterminator. Instead, Bendy had spoiled them by adding a heater up there so that they stay nice and toasty, as well as a soft blanket to help shield their nest from the chilly draft of wind that sometimes came in through the hole. Sometimes when he'd have to go up there to grab something, he'd leave a twig or a tuft of cotton for them to find and add to their nest. You told him that they were the most loved, most spoiled doves in the entire city of New York, and you were happy that he did such a kind thing for them.

So when you woke to the sound of extra, tiny little peeps, you couldn't help but _smile_ as you realized the latest batch of eggs had finally hatched. If you strained your ears-- and I mean really strained them-- then you could hear what sounded like Mom or Dad hopping around up there excitedly, probably feeding them a worm or a bug. It brought you happiness. Such a small thing as a bird able to survive thanks to the kindness of your boyfriend who the media liked to depict to a monster... Haha, the media would probably be so confused! Oh, you'd love to see the look on their faces if they were to hear that the infamous ink demons has mourning doves that live in his attic that he helps keep warm. They'd be gobsmacked. 

You rub your eyes a bit, wiping away the crust from the corners of your eyes and flinging it somewhere. Fluttering your eyes, you try to rid your eyelids of the heavy weight that comes along from sleep and you're not surprised to find it takes you awhile to do it. What time is it...?

...Hmm. 9 AM. Aaah, you better get up, you have stuff to do.

You raise your arms above your head and moan softly as you attempt to crack your spine. The stretch is one of those good ones-- the kind that make your legs shake and your spine tingle. As you're enjoying the stretch, you feel a pair of strong arms wrap around you. Calloused hands splay themselves across your stomach, fingers flexing as they try to get a good grip on your naked body. There's a deep hum that comes from behind you, and before long you feel Bendy move his naked body closer to your own. He buries his face into the crook of your neck, making you laugh as he whines sleepily. You purr as you feel the tip of his tail slowly drag up and down the length of your nude hips and thighs, tickling your skin and leaving goosebumps in it's wake.

"Good morning." You whisper.

"Mornin'." Bendy murmurs back. "How'd you sleep, sugar?"

"I slept okay. How about you?" You ask, staring at the curtains that cover the window, since you cannot look at Bendy's face directly as much as you want to.

"Like a rock. I think I passed out mid-conversation last night, I'm not sure. If I did, I deeply apologize, toots."

You chuckle softly. "You're alright. Should I make you some coffee?"

"Please do. Can you add Baileys Irish Cream into it just the way I like it? Not enough to give me a buzz or for it to be detectable in my system, just enough to where I taste it?"

"Yeah. I can. Anything else? What do you want for breakfast?"

"I can find something later." He says dismissively with a soft, sleepy shrug before yawning a little.

"Mm-mm. No you won't. Answer me now, hon. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Why you gotta make me use my brain so early in the morning, doll? That's just cruelty.... Sausage and eggs. Sunny-side up."

Snickering at your goofy boyfriend, you nod softly. "Alright. Sunny-side up it is, with a side of sausage links."

You try to move, only for Bendy to wrap his arms around you tighter. "Bendy?"

"Mmm?"

"Gotta let me go so I can get you breakfast. I need to make you breakfast."

"No you don't. You can do that in a minute." He grumbles.

You snort. "OK. Then what can I do for you now, oh great one?"

"You can sit your pretty ass right here in bed with me and cuddle me." He replies while sharply popping you on the bottom, making you squeal.

"Aiiiiee!! Damn, baby!" You giggle girlishly only to hum when you feel Bendy's hand begin to massage your ass, to help soothe the red hand-print he left behind. "Mmm, that feels nice."

"I can do more than that, if you want." He murmurs softly into your ear.

You grin as Bendy sits up to roll you off of your side and onto your back. Once you're sprawled out on the bed, Bendy climbs right on top of you, settling the weight of his pelvis right between your legs as he pushes against you ever so slightly. A soft moan leaves your lips, causing Bendy to chuckle smugly before craning down towards your face. His lips hover just an inch above yours, and you can feel his breath brush and flow across your skin as he stares down at you with half-lidded eyes. He exhales a little breathy moan with each roll of his hips as he gently grinds into you. Honestly it feels _great,_ and you can't deny that it's doing things to you.

_"Hahh...Hahh..."_ He pants breathily before murmuring; "You're gorgeous like this, you know."

"Mm... r-really?" You ask breathlessly, as he continues to push against you. A deep red blush saturates your cheeks as his honest praise affects your succubus aura, getting you high off of his intense happiness and undying adoration for you.

"Mhm-- _fuck--_ you're gorgeous. You're always gorgeous. Like a sinful little package of delight all wrapped up in one _gorgeous... sexy woman."_ He grunts, emphasizing each word with a delicious roll of his hips against your pelvis that has you gasping for air like you're drowning.

"Bendy..." Calls out your very soul, which burns and aches with desire. Lust overwhelms your nerves, making you feel tingly, and twitchy all over. It's not just you talking now, it's your entire being. Your very core. "Bendy, I can't-- I need--Please--"

"I've got you baby girl. I've got you. Just relax, and let me take control." Bendy purrs, leaning down to press tingle-inducing kisses to your rib cage and just below your naked breasts.

"You'll... t-take care of me?" You ask.

Bendy pops his head up, quickly realizing you're asking him in general and not just in terms of sex. His eyes soften at your vulnerable expression and he smiles before sweetly saying; "Of course, _mi corazón. Te amo."_

Your brows furrow together softly as what you recognize to be spanish. You try to mentally translate using context clues and the little bit of spanish that he has taught you, and gasp softly when you realize it's meaning;

_Of course, my heart. I love you._

Grinning, your arms come up to wrap around Bendy's neck and shoulders as you quickly press your lips against his in a happy kiss, humming gently. Bendy is surprised at how quickly you moved, but does eventually relax once more and begins to move his lips against yours as he tries to use his tail and legs to kick the heavy comforter and sheets off of you both to give you some room. He hums into the kiss, one hand coming up to caress your soft cheek, while he uses the other to continue to brace himself above you. Eagerly, you push your hips up against his to showcase your excitement to which he groans appreciatively at before pulling away just slightly to murmur;

"How do you want me?"

"M-Me? You w-want... me to pick?"

"Yes." He replies with an easy bob of his head. "You are my Queen, and you hold just as much power as I do... so I ask again, sweet goddess... _How do you want me?"_

Swallowing thickly, you try to stutter out an answer but your nerves are so jumbled and excited you can't get anything out other than unintelligible noises. Your nervous behavior makes Bendy smile sympathetically down at you. He coos at you; "It's alright... Don't be nervous. I'll do whatever dirty little thing you want me to do. Do you want me to make slow, passionate love to you? Or do you want to be ravaged by a wild animal?" He grins before leaning down towards your ear. His warm, wet tongue trails the very edge of your earlobe, making you shudder violently beneath him. He presses his smirking lips against your ear and whispers; "I can do both..."

Your eyes widen and you audible gulp down the saliva that seems to have built up on your throat and you begin to tremble beneath Bendy, which he noticed.

"Feeling excited?" He coos. 

"Y-Yes... I... I want you to take me.. p-passionately b-but... w-with love." You murmur shyly.

Bendy lets out a loud purr that reverberates through his chest as he sits up and presses his pelvis against yours even more. "I can do that."

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49640875618/in/dateposted/)

Bendy's hands gently cup your sides and slowly run down them, weaving over each and every curve. He can feel the way you tremble beneath his fingers, eager and ready for him to ply you open. He knows you'd let him plunge into you immediately if he wanted, but he wanted to take things slow for once. Slow, just like the deep, heavy, shuddery and shaky breaths you take whenever his cock brushes up against your clit _just_ right. You softly moan when the thick head of his cock gently pushes past your pussy lips and just barely slips in. Bendy closes his eyes and softly groans through his throat and gently prods your entrance a few times. The sound of your wetness gathering at your entrance fills the room and though you're embarrassed by it, Bendy seems to revel in it.

 _"Fuck,_ that's hot. Do you hear how wet you are? Shhhiiiit, baby girl."

"It's what you do to me.." You shyly admit while biting your lip to hold back a moan. Bendy notices how you're struggling to remain in control of yourself, and smirks. You'll break soon enough. _He'll make sure of it._

"I love seeing you get excited." Bendy admits. "I love seeing you lose control under me. I love seeing the way your hands grip the bed sheets or my skin. I love the feeling of your legs wrapped around me like you're doing now, pulling me into--... _ohhh fuck..."_

Gradually, you help ease him inside of you. The way his hard, heavy cock pushes into you has you rolling your eyes into the back of your head and digging your nails into his back. Bendy moans heatedly at the stinging sensation that comes along after you drag your nails across his skin. He _loves_ that feeling, he loves it so god damn much that it makes his cock throb. "Do it again." He asks, and you do, the both of you groaning when his cock throbs at the sensation once more. He exhales sharply-- a quick small puff of air. He trembles for a minute as a full-body shiver runs through him and he lets out a shuddery breath, equal to the ones you've been doing.

_Then, he begins to move._

Slowly and steadily, he begins to pump himself in and out of you. He moans at the way your walls tug and pull on his dick, and he gently closes his eyes while biting his lower lip as he revels in the sensation. You mewl beneath him sweetly, still digging your claws into his flesh for some form of stability as he fucks your mind deeper into the ocean of lust that is steadily growing within your mind.

"Ohhh, h-honeybee..." He moans softly before looking back down at your angelic face which is already staring intently at him with a lustful look. "You're so beautiful. You're so good for me. Such a good girl. Ohh, sh-shit."

You whimper at the sweet honeyed words that fall from his lips and you can't help the way your walls involuntarily clench at them, causing Bendy to shudder with closed eyes and a wide smile on his face as he continues to gently thrust in and out of you. Realizing that the praise is what is flustering you more, he begins egging you on in an attempt to make you lose control and let go. "You're wonderful. You're so tight, it's like your cunt was made just for me." He praises, groaning loudly when he feels you tighten around him as you buck up into him a bit. He breathlessly chuckles as he moves to grip your hips like a handle, his fingers flexing and showing off the many scars and tendons in them as he grips you tightly. Biting your lower lip, you emit a soft whine as you tighten your grip on his body. He exhales sharply as your nails dig into his flesh once more, and after swallowing down the saliva that has built in his throat he says; "I'm going to go faster now... alright?"

You nod and he speeds up the pace slightly, immediately letting out a sigh of relief. You wail slightly, but immediately smack your hand over your mouth in embarrassment. However, Bendy gently takes your hand by the wrist and pulls it away from your mouth, bending down so he can press a loving, reassuring kiss to your lips. "It's okay." He murmur before kissing you some more. "I want to hear you. Just give in. Let go."

You can't hold yourself back, not with the way he's coaxing you to give in. When his fingers find your clit and begin steadily rubbing it in tight little circles, you let out a shrilly moan of his name; "Bendy! Fuck!"

"That's my girl!" He grins widely, purring deeply before letting out another moan as you pulse around him. "My sweet baby g-girl! Fuck!" Bendy continues to steadily rub your clit just a little harder, making you unintentionally jerk your hips up to meet his. The motion sends him pushing deeper into you, something you both feel the resulting effects of. Bendy lurches forward and hovers over you, bracing himself up on shaky arms as your cunt squeezes around him. He lets out a shaky moan, tail whipping around behind him in an erratic motion as he tries not to pop right then and there.

"Uuuunnnnnfff... Ffffuuuuuck baby girl. You're squeezing me and milking me for everything I'm worth! _Damn!"_ Bendy groans as he rolls his head back.

"S-sorry, I can't help it!" You apologize as a deep blush settles over your cheeks.

Bendy shakes his head rapidly before looking back down at you. "Nnnooooo, don't apologize for that sweetheart." He purrs while staring down at you with lustful half-lidded eyes. "It means I'm doing ok."

"You're doing m-more than okay!" You cry out, as he suddenly begins to pound into your tight pussy a little harder and a little faster.

"Yeah? Am I?" He asks as he smirks cockily down at you. "Do I fuck you good?"

"Yes! Yes, you always do!"

He growls softly before purring out; "Baaaaby giiiiirl! Mmm, keep talkin' like that and I'm gonna cum soon, fuck!"

"Please fill me up." You beg shamelessly. "I want to feel you throb inside of me, I'm so close... !"

"Oh, do you?" Bendy purrs. "I can arrange that. Keep talkin' baby! Keep-- _aaaah--_ moaning for me! Let me hear you!"

"I'm so close, I'm so close, I'm so close! FUCK I'm gonna cum soon! _Bendy, baby!!"_

He grunts loudly and thrusts particularly roughly, right into your g-spot causing you to shriek and tighten around him. He desperately wails in response, and immediately slaps his hand over his mouth out of embarrassment. However, you repeat his action from before and gently move away his hand from his mouth by gently gripping his wrist and pulling. You shake your head back and forth and stumble out; "I want to hear you. Please, I love hearing you."

A dark grey blush dusts over his cheeks-- he's always been vocal in bed but.. he wasn't quite aware of how much it turned you on. To emphasize your point, you roughly buck your hips up into him, and forcibly squeeze down around him. Bendy's cock is constricted by your tight pussy in the best way possibly and he immediately lets out a loud gasp and a long drawn out moan in retaliation. His blush deepens as his embarrassment spikes, but he continues to moan-- just for you; "F-Fuck! Sh-Shit, damn! I think..." He pauses to swallow thickly and then whimper. "I think I'm gonna cum."

"Then cum with me. Wrap your arms around me, bury yourself deep in me! Yes, that's it! FUCK!"

The both of you wrap your arms tightly around each other and cling to one another desperately as your orgasms overwhelm the both of you. The most you are able to do is just hold onto each other and greedily rock your hips into each other's as you both cling onto what little shred of sanity you have left. Riding out the waves of your orgasms together, you both continue to hold one another as you both just become an absolute mess; moans, whines, and whimpers, you just beg for the other to keep going _just a little longer, just a little more,_ until finally you are sated.

Bendy collapses onto the bed beside you with a gruff 'oof' before pulling you back into his arms. He purrs as satisfaction fills him up as he holds you close and nuzzles his cheek into yours. He continues to purr like a feline as his hands gently come down to massage your trembling inner thighs to relieve them of their ache. You sigh softly as the sharp pain begins to fade under the careful and tender ministrations of his fingers.

"Hows the soreness?" Bendy purrs.

"I dunno. I can't feel my legs." You deadpan.

Bendy snorts and rolls his eyes as he snickers. "Did I rupture an ovary or break your spinal cord?"

Now it's _your_ turn to snort. "No, I don't think so. I mean... you can try again in a little bit if you want. I'm kind stuck in a vegetable state right now."

"If you're a vegetable, then shouldn't I eat you so I can get big and strong?" Bendy purrs with a sly, dirty smirk on his lips. You cackle at that, throwing your head back as you laugh so hard tears fill your eyes. You reach over and playfully slap him on the arm, making him flinch and giggle childishly. 

"Sorry! Sorry!" He squeals, just barely leaning away as a poor attempt to protect himself.

"Liar!"

"Yeah, pretty much." Bendy snickers, flinching as you once again playfully smack him at the admission. "Ayy, ayy! Watch it toots!" He giggles. "Baaabyyy, how could you? You're just gonna leave your sweet lil ol' snookums all battered and bruised?"

Giggling, you shake your head. "You're ridiculous. So... about breakfast. Still want the coffee and the sausage and eggs?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

"Alright." You giggle as you move to sit up and stretch, reaching your arms above your head so you can arch your back and pop your spine. As you stretch, Bendy slithers his tail over and just lightly trails his tail down with a just barely-there touch that has you shivering. You side-eye him, glaring playfully at him while his ever-present smirk just widens.

"Oops. Sorry." Bendy says with a easy shrug. You just giggle and shake your head with a soft grin on your face and say;

"Mmm. I bet you are. Especially if I decided not to make breakfast for you for tickling me."

"Wait wait wait--" Bendy replies, immediately sitting up to wrap his arms around your waist from behind you. You can't help but laugh at how fast he sat up to get to you, as he sways you back and forth and begins to spit out apologies;

"Baaaabyy, have I told you how beautiful you are? How preettttyyy you are? I love you so muuuuch." He says, entirely kissing up to you as he presses literal kisses along your neckline from behind you. "You're so beautiful, and so smart, and I'm sorry for tickling you and--"

"Okay, okay, you're forgiven! Jeez." You giggle. "C'mere you little devil, give your sexy sugar mama a kiss."

He purrs in a lascivious manner, and slithers around to sit in front of you so he can press a loving kiss to your lips. His lips move against yours for a few moment, as his eyes flutter shut with a soft groan. His tail sways happily and slowly, curling over itself until it forms the shape of a heart--something you're not entirely sure he's aware that he does when he's feeling quite affectionate. "Mmm, thank you for being so good to me, baby." He hums softly to you.

Grinning, you caress his cheek before giving his lips one more quick peck. It makes him giggle, and you full on smile at the sound; "Mmm, thanks for the kiss. Why don't you shower while I make everything for you? I could get you when it's done."

"Ooh, that sounds like a great idea. I think I'll take an ink-bath. That alright with you?"

"Mhm. That's fine. Just be sure to thoroughly rinse yourself off afterwards. Last time I had to wipe it up off the tile in the bathroom. You tracked cute little gold and black inky footprints all over the place, it was adorable."

Bendy chuckles as a dark grey blush dusts over his cheeks. Cute? Adorable? That was new. He'd never been called that before. "Sorry! Sometimes I like to let the ink soak in. Makes my skin soft and smooth, even with all the scars I've got. Also soothes muscle pain after a work out but I--" He pauses mid-sentence, and then sheepishly smiles at you while the blush on his cheeks deepens in color. "Sorry. I was rambling."

"It's alright."

"You know, you should take an ink bath with me one day. They'd be good for your wings."

"Really?" You ask, raising your eyebrows in surprise. "How do you know?"

"The company that supplies the ink specially tailors the ink to cartoons and halfies. It's literally beauty ink, made to help cartoons whose creators weren't exactly kind when creating them."

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"Well.. you'd be surprised but not every cartoon creator is nice to their cartoons. Alice, as an obvious example. She uses the beauty ink to calm the swelling in her scars and to make herself look and feel prettier. A less obvious example is Thomas-- he lost his arm in some freak accident involving Joey, and after he got out of the studio with us, he quickly became addicted to the stuff. It helps soothe aches and nerve pain in the little nub of an arm he has left. As for me, it helps my muscles after a work out and my skin... namely, my scars." He mumbles quietly as he mindlessly runs a hand over his bare chest, feeling up the semi-rough skin. It's smooth otherwise, but the jagged scars do create some interesting textures.

"Your scars... I never really asked you but... where are they from? You have so many..." You ask softly, gently running your fingers over a white scar that runs right across where his heart is. However, you realize that you might have crossed a line and quickly backtrack; "I'm sorry if it's too hard to talk about! I didn't--"

Bendy just laughs softly, his torso shaking with each laugh as he places his hand on top of yours. He shakes his head back and forth at your ridiculous worried expression. Why were you so frightened to offend him? You could tell him to go fuck himself and he'd just laugh at you and ask if you felt like watching. Still, he does reassure you by speaking softly; "My delicate little daisy, you can always ask whatever questions you have about me and my past. I am an open book for you to read... You just got to ask the right questions." He says, smiling sweetly before taking a deep breath and sighing out; "As for the scars, they vary. Before when I was... well. Monstrous and all, I was covered in this thick ink. It worked like a suit of liquid armor-- it was too thick for anything to penetrate it except for maybe a really sharp knife or something, but even then I'd only ever get nicked. But when I got my anger under control, I didn't have that constant flow of ink to protect my stupid ass anymore."

"Ohhh..." You nod as it begins to click for you.

"I got into a lot of fights after leaving the studio. A _lot_ of fights. Not everyone was thrilled to see me walking around on the streets in the raggedy old uniform of the former workers of the studio. I know the religious folk had an absolute _field day_ with the media when they discovered a walking cartoon ink demon had come to life. Not to mention, but uh..." He pauses, nibbling his lower lip in thought before sighing. "You know, the club business isn't the only thing I have my hand in, right? I deal in territory distribution, as well as providing protection for toons who need to lay low for a bit because the media is hounding them for something a human said... of course I always do my own background check to make sure I'm not harboring a legitimate criminal. I'm not gonna get in the way of the law, after all."

"Really? No. I didn't know that."

"You... you didn't know?" Bendy asks, eyes widening in surprise. His brows furrow together in thought. Had he truly forgotten to tell you? "Baby, I own a little over 3 quarters of ToonTown."

"Wait WHAT?!" You ask as your jaw drops and your mouth hangs open.

Bendy snorts at your startled expression and falls back onto the bed, naked legs dangling in the air and tail whopping around as he laughs so hard you're worried he's going to bust a gut. "Hey! Hey pay attention!" You pout, sticking out your lower lip. Bendy eventually stops laughing and slowly sits up, but not before wiping tears from his eyes.

"Sorry, you're expression was too cute." He giggles. "But yes, I own 3/4th of ToonTown and nothing happens in it without my say-so. The last quarter is owned by a toon by the name of Mickey Mouse. Married to another cartoon mouse by the name of Minnie. You might have heard of him." Bendy says with a sly smirk.

"Ohhh! I've seen some of his cartoons when I was a kid! Weird... was it hard to obtain territory from him?" You ask, leaning towards your boyfriend excitedly.

"No, not at all. He and I regularly barter all the time! Besides, I was here first. You won't have to worry about him coming in to create trouble or anything-- the guy is very kind. Matter'o'fact, you'll be able to meet him soon. I have a business meeting scheduled to discuss something that went down in his section of the city in a couple of days."

"City...? How big is ToonTown?"

"Uh. Pretty big. Took a couple years for the government to build everything, since we toons basically demanded everything overnight. The gov practically build a whole new city within a couple of years... probably because both humans and cartoons were breathing down the city's contractors necks for more space. No one was happy to live next to each other those first few years."

"I didn't know that ToonTown was _that_ big..."

"Yep. And I own three quarters of it, give or take. Mickey used to own more, but lately he's been letting go of the idea of being a leader. Wants to be an entertainer again with his girl-- for toons. He's had enough of working for humans. I dunno if he plans on passing it down to his buddies or what, but... still. Anyway, I'm strayin' off topic, aren't I toots?" Bendy chuckles. "Here you are askin' about my scars, and I'm telling you about how I got the whole city in my wallet. Hah!"

You shake your head and smile. "I don't mind. It's ok."

Bendy smiles appreciatively at the amount of patience you have for him. "Anyway... my scars...? Well. I got into a lot of street fights. Did some things I'm not proud of, but I had to survive and humans sure weren't going to give me what I needed. Not freely, at least."

"Did you like... deal drugs or something?"

"...Sometimes." Bendy admits shamefully. "Mostly, I put my anger to use and did hits on people. That's how I made my money, and I was _damn_ good at my job. It's how I made enough cash to help open up ToonTown and help speed up the construction process. As for my job, I never murdered. I just taught folks lessons for not payin' money on time. You can bet your sweet ass though that I _never_ did hits on women or children. Only bad guys that I _knew_ had it coming to them. That's why I got the scars. If I refused a job, I got hurt. Sometimes, my targets knew I was coming and managed to shank me with a knife or some other kind of blade. Most of the minor ones healed and never left a scar behind but the big ones often are the times where I nearly lost my life. Those white marks are all the times I got hit hard."

Your eyes nearly bulge out of your eye sockets. "But there is so many!!"

"There's a _reason_ I eventually got a reputation for being nasty, Doll." He admits softly. "I hope you're not scared of me... I'll understand if you are. I'd be scared of me too. I kind of am, actually..." He trails off in a sad, distant voice as he looks away in shame.

You dive across the bed and flop right into Bendy's lap and press a soft kiss to his lips to reassure his nerves. He's so shocked, that he just sits there, arms hover just above your skin like he's afraid to touch you. You gently pull your face away from his, and smile softly into his wide eyes. As you reach up to caress his cheek in a loving manner, you speak; "I love you. Forever _._ Bendy, I know you've had a rough past. Granted I didn't know the details, but I knew there was some sort of dark thing that you carry. Your movements are too cautious otherwise. You calculate every step, and I understand that as someone who has had to hide her identity from mortals for the majority of her life. Bendy, I love you and nothing could change that. The rest of the world might see you as a monster, but I don't."

Bendy exhales sharply, staring at you with parted lips. Tears rise to the surface and they gather in the corners of his eyes. He swallows thickly, nervously, and hesitantly asks; "What... what do you see me as?"

 _"My soulmate."_ You whisper.

Bendy lets out a watery chuckle and tightly wraps his arms around you, squeezing his eyes shut as he buries his face into the crook of your neck and tries not to cry... only to completely break. His body shakes as each heartbreaking sob wracks his entire body, while you just close your eyes and tenderly trail your fingers up and down his spine, humming the tune 'Infinity' by Jaymes Young as you rock him back and forth in your arms. His tears trail down his face and onto your neck, soaking into your hair and your skin. You don't mind, you just keep holding the poor man in your arms. Just when Bendy thinks he's got a hold of himself, you murmur; _"You poor thing... no one has ever touched without the intent of hurting you, have they?"_

Aaannnd there goes Bendy, sobbing all over again. 

"Wha- Why, I-- Oh, Doll... You're too -- ** _*sniff*--_ **too kind to me. I don't what I did too deserve you but I-- I'm so thankful you exist."

"Shhhh, don't cry sweet baby, don't cry... I've got you. I'll always got you. No matter what. To the moon and back, remember? Just like I taught you."

"To the moon and back... Right. Right." He sniffles.

"C'mon baby. Why don't you go take your bath now? I gotta get started on your food."

"Alright." He sniffles again. "Okay. I can do that. I love you!"

"I love you too!" You grin, nuzzling your nose against his face which makes him hum happily. You and Bendy pop up from the bed, and you go off to make him breakfast and coffee while he trots off to go take an ink bath. You stretch, fluttering your cute little bat wings with a happy sigh. When you hear a giggle, you look over your shoulder and find Bendy peeping out from behind the door frame of the bedroom.

"Hello, peeping tom!" You reply with a cheeky grin. "Enjoy the view?" You ask, motioning to your nude lil ol' booty and giving it a playful little wiggle.

"Mhm. Don't mind me, just watching and waiting for the specific part where you have to bend over to get the stuff on the lower shelf of the fridge out." Bendy cheekily replies, partially hiding his grin behind the wooden door frame. Chuckling, you wordlessly stroll over to the fridge, fling it open and slowly bend over, revealing your entire nudity to Bendy, who groans dramatically at the sight. "Fuck, you look so good. You sure you don't wanna join me for an ink bath?"

"I'm alright, baby. Go on. Shoo! I gotta make your breakfast!"

"Ok, ok! Going now!" He giggles. You shake your head as he runs off.

You begin to make his coffee by filling up the coffee pot with a LOT of filtered water, as Bendy likes a lot of coffee and goes through them like candy on a good day. After pouring it into the reservoir, you pile in his favorite coffee brand into the filter and then shut the lit and flip on the coffee machine. While you wait for his coffee, you go back to pulling out everything you're going to need-- you managed to grab the Baileys Irish Cream. After spreading everything out on the counter, you run over to the radio and turn it on to an old hits station, and BOY are you surprised when Céline Dion comes on! It feels just like yesterday that you grew up listening to this album on your mom's computer. You find yourself unable to resist the cheerful, bouncy beat and begin to sing along with it as you heat up Bendy's breakfast.

_**"♫♪ I don't care what they think!  
How they feel, or what they say!  
You're everything I never knew,  
I always wanted, baby!  
I've been warned so many times.  
They tell me I've ignored the signs.  
But nobody knows you like I do!  
The only one for me is you! ♫♪"** _

You continue to bop around the kitchen, unaware that Bendy can hear you not-so-quietly singing along with the music as he fills up the GIANT tub full of golden ink (He has a private reservoir built in after making a deal with the creator of the sacred Beauty Ink. It comes in handy, and is refilled regularly) He smiles as he finds the song to be ironic-- you really had been 'warned' by others about his reputation before meeting him. The media, the rumors-- still, you needed help and you came to him... a move many would say is more foolish than brave, but they could go fuck themselves. Céline Dion isn't his first choice when it comes to music, but he finds your voice to be captivating and can't help himself as he bobs his head along to the beat, quietly hyping you up from the other room. 

_**"♫♪ I can't stop! Can't fight! Can't resist it  
When the wrong one loves you right!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh! Yeah!  
Can't run! Can't hide! Can't say no  
When the wrong one loves you right!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh!  
When the wrong one loves you right! ♫♪"** _

You have just started heating up the eggs on one side, and begin to work on the sausage links in another pan. You toy with them, making sure they don't sit for too long on one side so that they don't get burnt. You wiggle your hips to the beat, swaying them from side to side to the beat, flapping your wings along in tune with the music. If Bendy could see you right now, he'd probably question your ability as a dancer and wonder how in the hell did you break bank and bring him in $1000 in tips just last week alone. But it's fine. He can't see you, right?

...You subtly look over your shoulder and sigh in relief when you don't see Bendy. Then you turn back and continue to cook and sing.

_**"♫♪ Getting tired of hearing that  
You're dangerous, but they won't stop!  
Until I leave they won't believe,  
That being with you won't break my heart!  
So worried about the road ahead,  
They can't see that you're my best friend!  
They're never gonna take me away from you!  
There's nothing they can dooo~ ! ♫♪"** _

Bendy smiles as he climbs into the tub of giant golden ink and settles deep into it with a sigh. Oddly enough, the both of you can relate to this song in a lot of ways. Whenever you go out in public for a date during the day, paparazzi and reporters always hound _you_ specifically, asking invasive questions like how Bendy is in bed, or if you two honestly think you're going to last. You never answer them, which of course upsets the more spiteful reporters who always say that Bendy has a "record of breaking women's hearts" when in reality he's only ever rejected people because they wanted his money and status for themselves. You've tried to point this out but the media always denies. It's like they refuse to exist that people will go REALLY far to secure themselves a comfortable life. Bendy always gets anxious after the media says stuff like that to you, because he's always afraid you're going to listen to them and run away. But, so far he hadn't anything to worry about. You weren't going anywhere, not as far as he saw. Shit, you're literally in his kitchen, cooking HIS breakfast, dancing naked. The FUCK is he worried for?!

_**"♫♪ I can't stop! Can't fight! Can't resist it  
When the wrong one loves you right!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh! Yeah!  
Can't run! Can't hide! Can't say no  
When the wrong one loves you right!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh!  
When the wrong one loves you right!** _

_**How can I walk away when the feeling's so strong?  
I know you're where I belong... ~♥  
They say I've let my heart make up my mind!  
That's why I'll never say goodbye!  
I'll NEVER say goodbye!! ** _

_**I can't stop! Can't fight! Can't resist it,**_  
_**When the wrong one loves you right!**_  
_**(When the wrong one loves you right!!)** _  
_**(oh-oh-oh-oh-yeah!)** _  
_**Can't run! Can't hide! Can't say no,**_  
_**When the wrong one loves you right** _  
_**(oh-oh-oh-oh)** _  
_**When the wrong one loves you right... ♫♪"** _

You continue on listening to the radio for many more minutes until you've finally finished up Bendy's breakfast (and yours as well. By now, the coffee pot has long since been ready, but thankfully you've left the heat on so it should still be nice and hot still! You double check it by _hovering, not touching_ your hand near the pot and find it's still hot. Good! Great! Now you got to set up the table. Should be easy, you've done this a million times.

After grabbing a couple of plates, you place them across each other on the kitchen island, setting them directly in front of the kitchen chairs propped up nearby. You set them up with silverware and a napkin before rushing to get Bendy's coffee. After pouring it into a glass, you then pour in the Baileys Irish Cream into his mug and mix it until it's perfect. (You don't even have to do a taste test at this point anymore since you've made it for him so many times, but you still like to because DAMN, it taste good.) A quick check over the table reveals that everything is in it's place.

Now all you have to do is get Bendy.

You dash off into the bedroom to grab Bendy a towel because if you know Bendy--which you do-- he probably forgot one. Lo and behold, you find the towel stack completely untouched. Oh Bendy, you silly demon. You'd forget your tail if it wasn't attached! With a sigh, you grab one of the towels and head off to the bathroom where you knock on the door. "Babyyyy?"

"Yes?" He calls back.

You silently crack open the door and stick the towel in and wiggle it a few times. "Did you forget something?"

"Shit. Not again!" He snickers. "Sorry, toots. Come on in, I'm almost done."

Chuckling softly, you enter the room while shaking your head, ready to scold him but only end up stopping dead in your tracks at the _gorgeous_ sight before you.

Sitting in probably the largest bathtub you've ever seen is Bendy, and he's _dripping_ in gold ink as well as black ink that drips down from the shower head. The black ink and gold ink oddly enough do not mix-- not completely. They swirl in the tub, creating little colorful spirals but they never fully mix. Bendy scoops up some large handfuls of the golden ink, and allows it to seep between his fingers, covering his knuckles and hands in it before it then runs down his muscular arm. Some drips down onto his face, the golden liquid standing out against the black ink. You're almost curious enough to ask what's the difference between the two until you become distracted by the thick heavy beads of black ink that run down his shoulder and his side, following the natural contours of his muscles. The golden ink also grabs your attention with the way it drips down the front of his naked torso, shining in the dim light of the bathroom, leaving a glistening trail as it falls back down into the tub.

"Hi Peaches. See somethin' you like?" Bendy asks with a soft albeit cheeky smile.

Swallowing thickly, you murmur; "I hope that's not edible..."

"Actually, it is. Why?"

You groan heatedly. "Because I suddenly find myself wanting to lick every inch of it off of you."

His eyes widen and a dark blush takes over his cheeks before he starts to chuckle darkly. "Ooooh, something we can keep in mind for later."

You almost, _almost_ groan again, only to rapidly shake your head to force yourself back into the present. "Oh! Uh... right. Your food is done. You... forgot your towel."

Bendy sheepishly smiles. "Oh yeah, I did. Oops." He snickers. He continues to cover himself in the golden ink, when he notices you shifting your weight from foot to foot, obviously unsure of what you're supposed to do. Chuckling, he reaches out a golden hand towards you and smiles.

"Come a little closer. It's ok."

You bashfully smile and cautiously approach his golden hand to get a better look. You set the towel off to the side--within his reach-- while you take a moment to look over the golden ink that covers his skin.

"Edible, huh?"

"Mhm. Taste like chocolate, honestly."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Do..." He suddenly starts to blush and pulls his hand back for a moment, before offering it to you once more. "...Do you want to try some?"

Grinning, you bend at the waist and watch as Bendy's eyes widen comically large when you take one of his fingers into your mouth. You don't hesitate to begin suckling on his finger, humming at the way the ink--which indeed taste like chocolate!-- coats your tongue. Bendy's breathing speeds up just slightly and he lets out a soft groan at the way your eyes flutter open to look up at him with a lustful gaze. Bendy shivers from the intensity and _definitely_ makes a mental note to use the golden ink at a later time. You let go of his finger with a wet 'pop!' and smirk softly as you swallow all the ink down.

"Ready for breakfast?"

"I mean... I'm ready for something." He chuckles nervously. You just smile softly, and grab the towel once more to dry him off.

"C'mon, baby. Let's get ready for the day."

Bendy nods and you give him a quick rub down with the towel. He tries to insist that he can do it himself, but you shush him and tell him to just let you enjoy this. Poor baby just gawked at you and couldn't stop blushing after all the tender love and care he just received. After getting dressed in comfy clothes, you both rushed to the breakfast table and were relieved to find everything was still hot and ready to eat. You sat down at the kitchen island across from each other and immediately dug in. After munching on the eggs and sausage a little, Bendy takes a sip of his coffee. He rolls his eyes into the back of his head and groans dramatically.

"Mmm. Thank you. It's perfect." 

"You're welcome honey. Glad I could help."

You continue to eat for a few more minutes until you remember something you noticed while cooking; "OH!" You exclaim, pausing to swallow down some eggs. "We need to hit up the grocery store today."

Bendy immediately freezes mid-chew. Slowly he finishes chewing and thickly swallows it down only to nervous spit out; "Grocery store? We can just send Boris."

"Boris? Baby, we can just do it ourselves." You say with an easy shrug of your shoulders.

"...Please let's have Boris do it... I always have him do it, please..." He says in a barely audible voice.

You narrow your eyes and push your brows together as concern washes over you. You put down your fork and softly ask; "Baby...? What's wrong?"

"...I just... uh..." Bendy tries to spit the words out to explain while he nervously rubs the back of his neck. "I've never... gone to the store myself. Always had Boris do it. People make me nervous with their stares-- I feel so out of my element when I'm there."

"And you feel safe in the club because people know what to expect when they come in here..." You murmur softly, as you realize he has social anxiety. "Oh baby... It's ok, I'm not going to let you do it alone."

"Really?" He asks, with concerned eyes. "You'll go with me?"

"Of course! I entirely planned on it anyway! You think I'm gonna let my sexy man brave the store all by himself where some harlots could bombard him?! PFFFFT!"

Bendy snickers at that, which brings you great relief. Comedy always helps!

"Okay.. Good, because after we hit the grocery store, there's been something I've been meaning to pick up. Nothing big, but we're gonna have to swing by somewhere on our way back. That ok?"

You smile widely. "Of course. After we eat, let's get ready. Ok? You don't need to wear your suit--"

"I'm wearing my usual suit." He says with finality.

You snort. "Ok. Whatever makes you most comfortable. I'll wear something flashy so I match you. Not a gown, but I'll definitely dress it up." You finish, giggling.

Bendy smiles softly, suddenly finding that he feels better after being reassured by you. "You know people are going to take pictures... right?"

"Then they better get my good side, or I'll kick their ass!" You retort cheerful as you get up to put your empty plate in the sink. Bendy snorts and shakes his head. "You're a goober." He says with a grin. "A gorgeous goober whom I love and can't wait to m--... ahem, spend the rest of my life with."

You turn your head and flash him a dazzling smile. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too. For infinity." He says softly, as he finishes up his breakfast. When he gobbles the last of it down, he washes it down with another sip of coffee. You strut over, stretching your wings as you swipe the empty plate, fork and knife from the table to put in the sink to be washed later.

"What you thinking of wearing?" He asks, knowing you like dressing up and dolling yourself up. He likes watching the process from his designated spot on the bed as you sit at the vanity he had custom built for you-- he finds it fascinating to watch you go from a queen to a _**goddess** _with a few strokes of a makeup brush. He loved you with or without makeup the same, but he loves it when you do get all dolled up.

"I was thinking maybe some heels, leggings and a cute top. Simple, but dressy when paired with makeup and some jewelry."

Bendy smiles and props his head up on his hand while he leans his elbow against the table. There's one specific kind of jewelry he'd like you to wear, but he'll get to that point eventually. "That sounds nice. Can I watch you again?" He asks, with a dreamy look in his eyes.

You blush and nod with a girlish giggle. "Sure. I don't know how you find it so entertaining, but you're always welcome to watch."

"I find _you_ entertaining. I love _everything_ about you, butterfly." Bendy says with a soft smile, which only widens when you look over and smile at him affectionately. You have a dark pink blush dusted over your cheeks, and Bendy finds himself reveling at how even after so long he can still make you blush. It makes him happy to know he still has that effect on you. You slowly stroll over, while Bendy sits up and pats his lap, motioning that he wants you to sit down on him. You do, and his arms come up around your waist so he can both hold you close and support you comfortably. He smiles and stares into your eyes.

"You are the light of my life. You know that, toots? I'd die for you if you asked me to."

"You better not. I want you around for the rest of my days." You quickly retort. Bendy chuckles softly, a delicate blush spread across his cheeks and he nods.

"I don't plan on going anywhere. Not without you."

You smile, and gently guide him to the bedroom to get dressed. After getting ready and dressed into more appropriate clothes, you and Bendy are preparing to leave the apartment to go do some shopping. You're setting up your purse with the necessities; phone, keys, makeup, wallet-- Wait. Where's your wallet?

"Baby?" You ask, patting around on the bed as you search for your wallet. You swear, you just put it down here! "I can't find my wallet."

"You mean this?" 

You lift your head and find him leaning against the doorway, holding your little black wallet in his hands. "Yes!" You exclaim. 

"You don't need it." He says with a shake of his head, tossing it onto the bed. "You can add it to your purse for safe keeping if you want, but you're not using it."

"What?" You ask, getting semi-defensive. "Why?"

"Because _I'm_ paying for everything." He says with gentle determination in his voice, as he stuffs his hands into his pockets.

Your eyes soften at the kind gesture. "But..."

"But nothin'." Bendy says as he shakes his head back and forth. "You might have a lot of cash now 'dat you work for me but I still have more to spare, babycakes. Kay?"

"Are you sure? I don't mind--"

"Doll." He says, tilting his head as a warning. "Don't push me on this. It's fine, I don't mind paying for our groceries. Use your money for stuff that you want like clothes or makeup or whatever you gals like to spend cash on."

You frown a bit, before stuffing your wallet into your purse. "Ok. I can understand the logic behind your reasoning. I just want to feel like I'm contributing..."

"You are contributing by coming with me and keeping me from buying stuff we're never going to use."

"Impulsive, eh?" You grin.

"Yeah. A bit." He smirks. "I've got enough money to where if I see something I want, I just get it without a second thought. I don't stand there for a minute and wonder if I ACTUALLY need or want it."

_"I wish I had that problem."_

"No you fuckin' don't." He snorts. "I've bought cars that I liked, only to never drive them. What's the point of getting something if you're just going to let it rot in some attic or garage?"

"True." You reply with a bob of your head. "I can understand that. Ready to go?"

"Mhm. Let's bounce." he says, pushing himself off the door frame. "I think I can hear Alice and Boris canoodling out in the hallway." He snickers.

"Oh... are they... um.."

 _"Getting hot and heavy?"_ Bendy asks with a smirk. "No, not from what I can hear.... not like you and I do, at least. Plus, I think _you'd_ feel it if they were. Your aura would've picked up the intense emotions, yeah?"

"Mhm. You're right." You reply, cringing as you remember the time you felt a deep 'satisfaction' coming from Sammy's room. Bendy couldn't stop laughing at your disgusted face, while you were _horrified._

He snickers, probably remembering exactly what you were. "Nobody can get away with anything when you're around. It's ok though. C'mon, Let's go. I'm actually sorta excited to do this."

"To do what? Shopping?" You ask, already walking beside him towards the door.

"Yes but... something little like this. I hardly ever leave the club, unless it's for a meeting, business or a fight I need to take part in and I just... it feels nice doing something that regular people would. Going to the store, doing some shopping with their family. I just... I want that with you. Sure, this big ol' life in the big ol' bright city is nice but... I like feeling smaller than I actually am. Keeps me grounded, keeps me sane." He admits shyly as he grips the doorknob. You smile sweetly at him and lean over to lightly peck him on the lips. He giggles at the kiss and goofily smiles. "Heeheehee, affection." He murmurs all dopey-like.

You giggle at his love-drunk expression, watching as he shakes his head back and forth to shake himself out of it. Then, he turns the door, swings it open and immediately snorts at the sight of Alice lip-locked with Boris. Boris's tail is wagging a hundred miles per minute, while Alice just hums into the kiss. Upon hearing Bendy's snort, they both turn around and find you both standing there with giant smirks on your faces. 

"Oh! H-hi Bosses!" Boris stutters out shyly, while Alice just shamelessly smirks. Bendy giggles at all the red lip-prints all over Boris's face and fur-- Ooh! There is even a few on his neck! Go Alice!

"Soooo... whatcha doooooin'?" Bendy giggles.

"N-nothing!" Boris spits out as his entire face flushes with embarrassment. "Nothing at all! What, uh... What are you doing?" He asks, as he scratches the back of his neck.

"We're heading to the store. Need anything?" You reply cheerfully, to try and save Boris from embarrassment. He sighs, relieved that you spared him kindly and answers; "Uh.. no, I don't think so."

"Alright! Then let's go, Babe." You say to Bendy, gently tugging him along because you _know_ how badly he wants to tease Boris. Bendy chuckles because he knows what you're trying to do, but goes along with it anyway.

"Which car are we taking?" You ask.

"I was thinking the van. More space for groceries. Dunno how much we're getting."

"Ok! Leeeet's go!"

* * *

Bendy drove you both to the store after stopping by at a jewelers. Bendy stored whatever it was in his pocket, and said he was ready. Thinking it was just something for business, you just shrugged the strange behavior off and gave him directions to the nearest grocery store. You made small talk on the way there-- talking about what you needed to grab, things you think he'd like to try. Things were going well... until he saw how crowded the parking lot was. He nearly took his foot off the gas pedal in shock, but quickly recovered. You watch him closely as his jaw clenches and he swallows thickly. Frowning, you move to comfort him by gently rubbing his thigh. The touch brings him back to the real world, and he looks over at you with wide-eyed and parted lips. You smile reassuringly at him, and he exhales shakily in response. 

"It's ok. We can turn around and ask Boris to go instead."

"No. No, I... I want to do this with you." He says with a determined nod. "I just don't want people to look at me like some kind of freak. I'm used to my monster status, but I don't want it constantly thrown in my face. Know what I mean, baby girl?"

"If they do, I'll give them something to look at." You quietly growl in a protective manner.

"What would you do?" Bendy asks with a raised eyebrow as he drives around, looking for a parking spot. He knows you can get feisty, but he honestly can't say he knows what you'd do in order to stand up for him when it comes to another female, as none of them haven't actively really tried in the club. At least, none of them have gone far enough to the point where you get angry.

"I'll either punch them in the face or I'll assert my dominance by grabbing your crotch."

Bendy's so shocked at your statement he slams on the breaks, whips his head around and screams; "WHAT?"

You giggle evilly. "Baby, you forget that before me you were considered ToonTown's most eligible Bachelor. People might like your money, but they ALSO know you're sexy as hell."

Bendy blushes deeply, and giggles nervously. "You flatter me toots...."

"I'm serious! I bet you the moment we get out of the car someone will wolf whistle at you."

"I doubt it, but ok. Hey, parking spot!" He says cheerfully, finally having found one. He steers right into it, and hops out. He slams the door shut, and jogs to your side of the van. As soon as he flings the door open, the both of you hear a female toon LOUDLY wolf whistle and say; "AAAYYY PAPIIII. You look GOOD! MMM!!"

Bendy's face goes completely grey with embarrassment while you slowly climb out of the car, eyes zeroing on the female that cat-called your boyfriend. Shamelessly, you shout back; "YEAH, AND HE FUCKS ME GOOD TOO. BITCH."

The female toon (some sort of feline cartoon, ironically) loudly hisses at your sudden presence-- obviously, she isn't too pleased to find that ToonTown's most eligible bachelor isn't single anymore. You grab your purse and turn back, expecting to find her gone, but she's still fucking staring at you and Bendy like she's waiting for you to move. Bendy just looks back and forth between the cat and you, watching and waiting for your next move. He knows you're gonna do something, especially with that look in your eye... he just doesn't know what.

Bendy watches as you position yourself at his side--practically straddling his hip. You push your pelvis against his leg with your own legs placed on either side of his. Your hand comes up to caress his chest, and you slowly kneel, sliding your hand down the length of Bendy's body as you slowly kneel. Bendy eyes widen and he gasps softly as your hand comes to firmly grope his crotch, and his tail begins to wag excitedly-- ooooh, he likes this!

You stare right into the female's eyes and snarl; "See this? This is MINE. ALL FUCKING 9 INCHES OF IT."

The feminine feline hisses once more-- obviously someone hasn't gotten 9 inches as of late-- and she sneers out; "Whore!"

"Mmmm, if I'm a whore, then I'm his whore. I happily gobble down EVERYTHING he has to give me... and it's all MINE. So PISS OFF, pussycat!"

Bendy snorts and then loudly guffaws, trying to hold in his laughter by placing his fist over his mouth to hide his laughter, though his torso shakes violently. The feline flattens her ears defensively and hisses softly before storming off to her car. She loudly slams the door shut and drives off, as you slowly rise to your feet. You flutter and flap your wings a few times, adjusting them with a quick roll of your shoulders before you look back at Bendy.

"You ok, hon?"

"Ok? Am I ok? I just got my dick grabbed in public by one of the hottest women on the planet. I'm GREAT!"

You snort and shake your head at his excitement. "Ok, big guy. Let's get you inside, yeah?"

"Ok! ...Would it be bad if I say I hoped that it happens again? Because that was FUN!"

"Bendy!" You giggle while shaking your head as you take him by the hand and begin walking inside the store with him. "You goofball!"

"I'm just saying! I mean, can you blame me? Honestly toots, look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't do the same if you could." Bendy says, leaning forward a bit so he can look you directly in the eye. You grin widely, and make a point not to look at Bendy. He holds eye contact with you, and when he realizes you won't look at him, he grins and excitedly shouts; "YES! I KNEW IT!!"

You blush deeply with a soft giggle and just grab a shopping cart and guide Bendy into the store while he walks beside you, tail coiled around your waist like a leash so neither of you stray too far from each other. Bendy's eyes take in the sights around him-- the products, the people, everything. You recognize the way he's analyzing things, he's trying to make sure none of the people staring are staring at you in disgust, or with too much interest. The majority of them look away when they realize Bendy is staring at them with hard-eyes... he just growls at the rest and the eventually back off. No one wants to fuck with the Ink Demon, after all.

You ignore the excited gasps and obvious flashes of light of cameras going on as you try to push through the crowded aisles. You and Bendy are able to weave through most of the aisle, but there is one woman whose entire cart is taking up the walkway. Sighing, you try to be polite and use your manners; "Excuse me." You say with a soft smile and a pleasant tone.

...She pointedly ignores you.

Your smile becomes strained, and you loudly clear your throat before saying once more; "Excuse me!"

This time she glances at you, but goes back to scanning the shelves. Furrowing your brows together, you open your mouth to loudly ask her to move, When Bendy storms forward, LIFTS her heavy ass cart and pushes it to the side. The movement catches her eye and she turns around to scold you, but widens her eyes when Bendy leans really close to her, ink starting to drip down his face as he shouts; "MOVE, BITCH."

Bendy snarls at her as she whimpers and gives you room to pass. You happily push onward, wings fluttering happily. Bendy catches up with you, and wraps his tail around your waist once more. 

"Thank you baby. What did you want to get first?"

"Not a problem, toots. You know I don't put up with 'dat kinda crap. That shit is for the birds. As for stuff, uh... Well, what kind of stuff do we want?"

"I'll eat just about anything. Let's stick with easy stuff, snacks, and some drinks. OK? What are some snacks you like?"

"I usually just eat whatever is available." Bendy sheepishly admits, making you snicker. That explains why your ice cream went missing two days ago!

"Well, then lets stroll up and down the aisles for stuff we like... Also, beware we got some 'alpha males' checking me out. 10 o'clock."

Bendy lifts his head to look, and sure enough finds 3 male toons hanging around in the aisle you two are in-- a wolf, a dog, and a fox, all staring at your breasts with lusty eyes. Bendy sneers in disgust at the way they hungrily eye you, and gently pulls you to a stop with his tail. Confused, you look over at Bendy, and realize he's pumping himself up to show his dominance. You chuckle softly, entirely amused at how fast the tables have turned from the situation in the parking lot. Knowing what's coming, you flare your wings to allow Bendy some more space so he is able to slip up behind you and protectively place his hands over your breasts. His elongated tail slips underneath your blouse, and slithers up your body until the pointed tip pops out from between your breasts, like a dagger waiting to just stab a motherfucker in the eye if they get too close. When the males's view has been obstructed, they look up from your tits to see what's amiss and grow several shades paler when they realize the motherfucking Ink Demon of ToonTown is staring back at them.

_And he's pissed._

"Find something interesting, boys?" Bendy asks as he lowers his voice a couple octaves. The way he's growling right into your ear makes you purr wantonly and push against him-- you can't help it, his growls just cause your body to immediately react in such a way. He purrs softly into your ear to show his appreciation, and you know he's fine, despite the angered expression on his face. You raise your arms and reach behind you, looping them around the back of Bendy's neck to hold him there while you stare defiantly at the horn dogs with a soft smile and half-lidded eyes. There's only one man you want, and it's _not_ them. Strange. You thought being a halfie would deter so many suitors. Guess not.

They say nothing, they just frantically speed off without another word. Guess they read the newspapers. Oops.

Bendy continues to growl at their retreating forms, until you slightly push your ass against his pelvis to remind him of where you are. His growl quickly turns to a purr and he slowly lets go of your body... he has to adjust his pants, but it's ok. He'd rather deal with that then have to clean up bodies. Besides, he'll calm down or something. He just has to think of something else... and you provide the perfect opportunity.

"What kind of stuff do you like? I'm not super fit like you are."

Bendy chuckles. "Toots, do you think I just down protein shakes all day and work out? I like _food._ Anything. Pizza, chips, yogurt, burgers-- pick what YOU want and I'll eat it."

"Mhm. So if I get more snickers ice cream, will you eat it too?" You ask, looking over your shoulder and giving him the side-eye, to which he giggles nervously at. "Hehehehehheheheheh, oops."

"Mmm. Yeah. Oops." You giggle as you run through the grocery store. You decide to follow his advice and just grab simple things-- you can always come back, this is just a quick stop to find something to eat for the next week or so. You stock up on health snacks, as well as unhealthy snacks. Pizza, crackers, chips, yogurt--

"Da fuck is this?" Bendy asks you.

Turning your head, you look over at him and find him closely expecting a small tub of something in his hand. Upon closer inspection, you realize what it is and inform him;

"That is rice pudding, baby."

"EW." He immediately spits out, tossing it to the side in disgust, only to widen his eyes when the container KUNKS someone in the head, breaks and then splatters rice pudding all over their head. Bendy squeals, and turns around and picks you up, quickly lifting you into the cart, before suddenly speeding away quickly like he's trying to get away from the cops in a get away car. Meanwhile, you're laughing because the container literally hit them so hard that it made an actual 'CONK' sound. Just when you think you've calmed down, you hear a loud angry cry of "WHO THE FUCK?!" that makes you start up all over again. How NO BODY ELSE saw that was a mystery to you, but DAMN that was funny!!

Bendy speeds you right towards the self-check out, making you giggle maniacally. You clamber out of the shopping cart while Bendy starts to snicker the moment he realizes the both of you are safe. When you FINALLY are out of the cart, Bendy leans on you and begins to full on laugh. You pull away and shake your head as you begin to bag things up. You didn't get much, so you don't have to spend ages scanning and stuffing things in a bag. As soon as the last thing is paid for, Bendy helps you load up the cart and walks with you to the front of the store, still giggling with you like a bunch of idiots. When you get just outside of the store though, you and Bendy are met with a strong, chilly gust of wind and look up.

**_Snow!_ **

Bloody freaking snow, pouring down from the heavens in a manner that it has no business doing! The parking lot is COMPLETELY covered in it! Damn, it must have started snowing just as you got inside. Crap! Ah well. All you can do is brace yourself as a shudder rips through your body when another breeze hits you as you and Bendy walk towards the van. The wind catches in your wings and you stumble back a bit from the force. Thankfully, however, Bendy's tail is wrapped around your waist so you don't go too far. You just slide against against the powdery snow that covers the asphalt.

"Yikes. Didn't expect it to snow. You okay, toots?" Bendy says, looking over at you to make sure you're alright. His eyes soften as he watches yet another shiver run through you... it must be your wings-- they don't have a lot of protection against the cold weather like feathered wings would. Poor thing...

"I'm okay. Just cold." You murmur softly, flattening your wings so that they curl around your body like a little makeshift coat. You look over at Bendy and find he's not shivering. Like, at all. Intrigued and slightly jealous, you raise an eyebrow and ask; "How are you not shivering?"

"I run at a higher temperature than most people do. Trust me, I'm cold too but I'm not at the point of shivering yet. C'mon, we're almost to the car."

"Okay... I'm so cold..."

"Aww, honeybee... Gosh, you do look like you're frozen. C'mon, take the keys." He says, handing them to you. "Get in the car as soon as you're able to and turn on the heat. I'll load the car up."

You nod, and run ahead to do just that. You fly into the car, turn it on, unlock it, and then turn on the heat. It takes a minute for the heat to warm you up, but by the time you're starting to feel the effects, Bendy has just climbed into the drivers seat. He shudders violently, flinging little bits of snow off of his horns.

"Ok. Let's get home where it's warm!"

* * *

You and Bendy fly into the apartment, shivering like crazy as Bendy moves to put the groceries away as quickly as possible. Meanwhile, you flop down on the couch and shudder violently-- the heater in the car hadn't heated up the large van nearly enough. Sure, it took the edge off but you were still SO fucking cold. As Bendy is putting stuff away, he looks over and finds you whimpering as you curl your wings around yourself. Gosh you... you sound like you're in _pain!_

"Toots? You ok?" Bendy asks as he runs over to you, having put away the last of the groceries. His eyes meet your face and he internally panics a bit. "Golly! Your lips are blue!"

"M-my wings hurt. They are sensitive and have no sort of protection against the snow... Baby, I'm cold." You whimper.

"Shit, okay! Um... Here, use the blanket on the back of the couch." He says, pulling on the thick quilt that Boris made in his spare time for you and Bendy. He tugs on the blanket and quickly wraps it around you, relaxing only slightly when you sigh in relief. He quickly rushes over to the fireplace, gets it set up, and quickly gets a fire going. Once _that's_ been done, he turns around and checks on you.

Fuck. You still look cold.

As if sensing your love's distress, you smile softly up at Bendy and softly call his name. When he looks at you, your smile widens and you say; "Baby, I'll heat up eventually. I'm not going to die, and my wings aren't going to decay or fall off. I'll be okay."

With a heavy sigh of relief, Bendy's shoulders drop as he stares at the floor for a moment. When he looks back up at you, he sheepishly smiles and says; "I know. I just got scared." He chuckles, before furrowing his brows together as he remembers something. "Hey, you know... I think we have some hot chocolate somewhere. I could make us some real quick?"

"That would be lovely. I'd like some. No marshmallows please, I don't like them." You sheepishly reply. Bendy gawks and scoffs indignantly before screeching; "NO MARSHMALLOWS?! You don't like marshmallows?!!?! What?! I've never-- HEY BORIS. BORIS, YOU GOTTA HEAR THIS SHIT, BATTY DOESN'T LIKE MARSHMALLOWS!!!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Calls Boris's faint voice from down the hall. He sounds so insulted that it makes you wholeheartedly laugh. Your cheeks heat up with embarrassment from behind called out as well as from laughing so hard. You especially laugh hard when Bendy loudly replies;

"I KNOW!! WHAT KIND OF FIEND, AM I RIGHT?!" Bendy shouts, as he trots to the kitchen and begins to make some quick hot chocolate for the two of you.

"WHY THE ACTUAL FUCK DO YOU NOT LIKE MARSHMALLOWS, BATTY?!" Boris screeches in a high-pitch that has you _rolling._

"THE TEXTURE! IT'S TOO GOOEY!" You shout back, trying so hard not to completely lose your shit.

"THAT'S THE BEST PART!!!!" The boys cry in unison, which just makes you LOSE your MIND with laughter.

" **THAT'S SOME BULLSHIT**." Sammy joins in, which just makes EVERYONE lose their shit, because EVERYONE knows Sammy fucking LOVES marshmallows. He will steal them off a customer's plate if it's somehow included in the order. You can hear Alice cackling at your embarrassment, and you just bury your face into your hands and dramatically groan, which makes Bendy chuckle. You're so damn cute, he can't stand it. After he finishes making your marshmallow-free hot chocolate, he brings it over in a little mug for you to take. He sits beside you, hands you the drink, and begins to lightly sip his own hot chocolate... which is heavily covered in marshmallows, because he has fucking class.

You snort at the amount of colorful marshmallows in his drink and lightly shake your head before taking a couple sips.

"Don't laugh at my marshmallows! I will scoop some out of my drink and dunk them in yours to taint your chocolate!" He snickers.

"Noooooo!" You cry, moving your cup away from him in a protective fashion. You even playfully hiss at him for effect before saying; "You shall not harm the preciousssss!"

"The precious? Whose that? The chocolate?" Bendy asks with a wide smirk.

"No! Me! Giving me marshmallows would harm the baby and BITCH, I AM BABY!" You cry out with a mischievous grin. Bendy snorts loudly, and has to set his cup down on the coffee table so he doesn't spill it. He begins to roll around on the couch with laughter, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, as he desperately gasps out; "She motherfuckin' said 'Bitch, I am baby'! HAHAHAHA! Oh my lord! AAAAAAHHH doll, you're killin' me!"

You both giggle like you're insane for a few moment's longer, before Bendy finally catches his breath. He wraps an arm around you and lovingly stares into your eyes, which sparkle in the dancing firelight. He smiles widely, exposing his dazzling white teeth as he affectionately sighs before pulling you against him. You two sit there a moment, listening to the wind whistle and howl outside of your apartment while you and Bendy are snuggled up, cozy, and warm inside, surrounded by each other's love.

"I love you, so much. You know that?" He mumbles softly.

"Yes, and I love you too."

"...How much?" Bendy asks, sounding suddenly quite vulnerable. You lift your head and look over at him with a concerned expression. He has a wide smile on his face, and yet... he looks so scared. Tilting your head ever so slightly, you respond; "With all my heart. Bendy, you are my world."

"As you are mine." He says sweetly, gently taking your hand and placing it against his chest, where you can feel his racing heartbeat. Your eyes widen at the speed at which it's beating, but before you can question it, he speaks once more; "You are my world, Batsy. I used to think that.. that this club, this bar was my world but in this past year I've come to learn that it's in fact _you._ You are my home, my safe place, my heart, _you are where I belong."_

You smile widely, and move to caress his cheek. He leans into your touch, chuckling breathlessly. He keeps staring into your eyes, that fire within them that gives him hope, that gives him strength, because for whatever reason right now, he seems to need it. "You are my world but... I want to make you my universe." He whispers.

Your face contorts to one that expresses confusion. "What?" You ask, tilting your head with a cute, adorably confused smile. His smile widens and he slips off of the couch...

_...and down onto one knee._

Your eyes widen, as your heart immediately jumps up into your throat. _Is he doing what you think he's doing?!?!_ "B-Bendy?" You ask, already getting choked up, and he hasn't even said anything yet! Bendy chuckles softly, and reaches into his pocket, pulling out the biggest fucking diamond ring you've seen in your entire LIFE.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49741329892/in/dateposted/)

He holds it up towards you as an offering, as tears begin to flood down your cheeks. You try to keep your sobs to a minimum as he finally speaks once more;

"When I first opened up ToonTown and the club, I honestly thought I'd never find love. Not real love. I tried and I hoped for it, though. I looked everywhere I could, but all I found were people after my wallet. After awhile, I gave up on love. I never thought I'd find it... in truth, I was only half right. I didn't find love, it found _me_ in the form of two cute little bat wings, pointy ears, pretty eyes, and an even prettier soul. Batsy, I... When your grandfather was passing away, he gave me permission. Permission, to marry you."

You let out a breathy sob, as your eyes fill up with more tears at the mention of your grandfather giving his blessing. Bendy smiles, and wipes away your tears before moving back to holding the ring. He inhales deeply, and softly explains; "I've... I've even asked your dad and your mom. They've... _haha,_ they've known for weeks but...well, I-I-I-I've been so nervous... I wanted it to be perfect... because you deserve nothing but the best in life!" He exclaims, his eyes glimmering like stars with a hopeful smile. "You've become my world, and... and I love you so so much.... and I'd be a fool to not see that for myself. So, I was wondering if uh... if you'd let me become an official member of the Stein Family and marry you...?"

"YES! Oh, Bendy! YES!" You shriek happily before tackling him to the floor. He grunts, but laughs heartily, wrapping an arm around you. He laughs especially hard when he realizes your wings are flapping like CRAZY, swinging around everywhere, as you happily sob into his chest, repeatedly talking about how much you love him. After you calm down, you eventually allow him to sit up. Sniffling, you wipe your eyes and offer your hand to him. Smiling, he delicately slips on the ring, chuckling when you admire how it sparkles in the fire flame.

"Do you like it? It's a Blue Nile Diamond ring. $37,500." He mutters softly, like he's embarrassed as he nervously twiddles his thumbs together. His tail slowly sways behind him, curled in the shape of a heart. You head snaps up from the ring and your eyes bulge at the price.

"WHAT? $37,500?!?! Baby, where-- what-- HOW!?" You exclaim, wide-eyed and flabbergasted.

"It's pocket change..." He says shyly with a gentle shrug of his shoulders. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? Baby, I LOVE IT!!!"

Bendy lets out a huge sigh of relief."Good. Its um... It's what I had to stop at the jewelers for."

"That's what that was for...?"

"Yeah... what did you think it was for?"

"I thought you were picking something up for business."

Bendy snorts. "Business? What would I pick up from the jewelers for business, toots?! What, you think I'm gonna get on bended knee for Mickey? Hahahah!"

"Shut up!" You giggle as you blush deeply.

"Oh no you don't!" Bendy says, wagging his finger at you. "No no no. You see, You and Boris and Alice and Allison and everybody teased me like HELL for not picking up on that you loved me. Meanwhile, I've been dropping hints for MONTHS and you haven't picked up on them either!"

"What?! WHEN?!" You exclaim, demanding to know how you could be so oblivious.

"On your grandfathers funeral, I asked if I could steal your last name because I don't have one of my own."

"...Oh my GOD." You reply, face-palming yourself so hard that a loud 'SMACK' echos through the room. "I am SO oblivious!!! When else?"

"I froze up when Cuphead said I should wife you. I PURPOSEFULLY parked right in front of the jewelers for one, when I could have parked around the corner."

"Oh my god, I'm so stupid." You giggle. "I'm so sorry for all those horrible things I said about you being oblivious."

"Yeah, yeah, you can make it up to me by becoming my wife." Bendy giggles with a smirk.

"I can do that." You smirk mischievously before suddenly getting all bashful and shy. "But for right now... I wanna slow dance with you." 

Bendy's eyes widen in shock, but he quickly recovers and smiles. "I can arrange that."

You grin excitedly, and hop up to your feet before running into the kitchen to turn on the radio. As soon as you flip it on, the _perfect_ song begins to play.... the exact one you were hoping for, actually.

You rush back over to Bendy, who immediately takes you in his arms and begins to slowly sway you back and forth into the song. He smiles softly as he closes his eyes while you lean your head against his chest with a happy little sigh that makes the butterflies ripple their wings within his stomach. He recognizes this song, and admittedly it's one of his favorite love songs that he's come across. Not this singer-- he prefers the version by Etta James, but he's so happy right now that he doesn't care. It's perfect to describe how the both of you are feeling now. 

Bendy smiles softly, and hums along with the tune, which surprises you. "You know this song?" You ask softly, with your ear still pressed against his chest.

"I do. I'm more familiar with the song that came out in my time-- the original singer, Etta James sang the version I'm familiar with. I believe this one has been altered a bit, but it's been so long that I could be mistaken. But that's ok. I still like it."

You pull your head off his chest and look up at him. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, he opens one eye to find you adoringly looking up at him. He opens both eyes and returns your dopey smile with one of his own.

"I love you so much. You know that?"

"I love you too, Bendy." You murmur softly. The both of you smile, and then go back to your previous positions-- Bendy's eye's closed, with your head against his chest as he slowly sways you around the living room as the song plays on the radio. In this moment, you could say for certain that this... _this_ is where you belonged. A little dance, a little song, and a whole lot of love.

♥

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYYYYYYYYY BABAAAYYYYY  
> How u doin'? 😘
> 
> SOOOO What did you guys think? PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD tell me what you guys thought, I was so anxious about posting this lmao.  
> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated! Praised, even!  
> Love yo faces, aaaaand see you in the next one!  
> -Mistress ♥


End file.
